


Vai que cola!

by liralia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Carro, Desobedecendo regras, Fetiche, M/M, Wikihow, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: O plano era simples e de fácil seguimento, mas é claro que Stiles, atrapalhado do jeito que era, iria complicar tudo e mais um pouco. E o que podia fazer se em matéria de azar ele era aluno nota 10? Bem que o universo podia lhe dar uma folga!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 5





	Vai que cola!

**Author's Note:**

> Nome alternativo: Ainda não deu errado? Confie no seu potencial!

Os pássaros cantavam, o céu estava limpo e o ovo frito saiu no formato perfeito, sem romper a gema ou queimar alguma parte. Stiles Stilinski sorriu satisfeito. O mundo com certeza estava conspirando a seu favor. Fazia um mês que seu plano estava feito e, embora estivesse empolgado para finalmente pô-lo em prática, fez de tudo para não denunciar suas intenções para o namorado. Derek Hale, que comia sua porção de ovos e bacon enquanto lia o jornal, nem desconfiava da risada maquiavélica que se repetia num _looping_ em sua mente.

No primeiro dia de maio, Derek recebeu uma ligação informando sobre um leilão particular de antiguidades que aconteceria numa cidade vizinha no dia 31 daquele mesmo mês. Convidaram-no, pois no ano anterior Derek tornou-se o dono do museu de Beacon Hills e, por isso, despertou o interesse de pessoas desse meio. Ele resolveu comprá-lo depois de começar a preocupar-se com os artefatos místicos que eram comercializados em mercados clandestinos, e chegou à conclusão que o museu seria o melhor local para guardar esse tipo de material sem levantar suspeitas. Passou, então, a arquivar lá todos os itens que considerava perigosos de se cair em mãos de caçadores vingativos ou de criaturas sobrenaturais inconsequentes.

E no mesmo dia dessa ligação, ao saber da curta viagem que o outro realizaria num futuro próximo, Stiles planejou todo um estratagema para poder estar em casa no dia 31. Até trocou o dia de folga com um colega — bajulando-o bastante no processo — para que tudo desse certo. Por fim, o dia chegou e ele agora comia preguiçosamente o café da manhã, observando Derek recolher a carteira e as chaves da moto. O carro, para alegria de Stiles, seria deixado em casa.

— Volto amanhã à noite. — Derek deu-lhe um beijo de despedida, vestindo a jaqueta preta antes de passar pela porta.

Stiles o assistiu colocar o capacete com detalhes em azul, montar na moto de um jeito bem másculo e partir ruidosamente depois de dar uma última olhada para a janela de onde Stiles observava. Ficou no mesmo lugar até que o som da moto não pôde mais ser ouvido e depois sentou-se no sofá, entretendo-se com um programa de venda e compra de casas enquanto esperava passar o tempo. Não queria ser pego no flagra (vai que ele voltava de repente!), então era melhor prevenir. Permaneceu inocentemente no sofá por quase uma hora, mas sendo naturalmente inquieto, logo se viu procurando algo pra fazer. Jogou um pouco no Xbox, organizou por cor os livros da estante do quarto e, em um dado momento ao começar a ficar com fome, saltitou até a cozinha para preparar seu mix-suco-de-tudo-que-tem-de-gostoso-no-armário. O resultado era sempre uma bebida de consistência grossa e sabor duvidoso.

Nisso se passaram três horas e já considerando tempo suficiente desde a partida, dirigiu-se até a garagem com o copão do misterioso suco numa mão e a chave do carro de Derek na outra. A animação estava no ápice. Ah, como sonhara com esse momento! Sem mais delongas, abriu a porta e se sentou no banco do motorista com um sorriso no rosto. Respirou fundo, sentindo o bom cheirinho de carro novo penetrar suas narinas.

Como Derek conseguia manter o carro com cheirinho de novo mesmo tendo mais de dois anos de uso era um verdadeiro mistério.

— Ele cuida mesmo bem de você, hein garoto. — disse ao carro, enquanto deslizava os dedos pelo volante, quase como uma carícia.

Sugou um pouco do conteúdo do copo, enquanto deixava-se encantar pelo ambiente sensual que o carro proporcionava. O veículo era um Chevrolet Camaro 2012 inteiramente na cor negra. Até os bancos de couro, muito macios por sinal, eram no tom ébano. E era tudo tão limpo que Stiles achou possível equiparar com a esterilidade de uma sala de cirurgia. Não que o cheiro fosse desagradável como o de hospitais, na verdade o cheiro era bom até demais ali dentro. E se Stiles se concentrasse o suficiente também conseguiria sentir o cheiro do perfume que Derek usou da última vez que dirigiu o automóvel.

Fechou os olhos, relembrando como Derek ficava sexy ao dirigir o carro. Ou melhor dizendo, Derek conseguia ser sexy ao fazer absolutamente qualquer coisa. Até quando ele se concentrava em avaliar os legumes para levar somente os melhores para casa ou quando era convencido a vestir-se de árvore para ajudar em alguma apresentação da sobrinha; Derek sempre roubava olhares das pessoas ao seu redor. E era por isso que Stiles gabava-se bastante, em sua mente, do quão incrível era por ter conquistado alguém daquele porte de sensualidade.

Suspirou pesaroso. O lado negativo do seu namorado, afinal todo mundo tem um lado negativo, era que além de ser rabugento, ele tratava o carro como se fosse um filho. Talvez por isso Derek tenha ficado tão horrorizado quando Stiles insinuou indiretamente que tivessem um momento _caliente_ nele. Para o Hale a ideia deve ter soado tão terrível quanto uma sugestão de transar no mesmo cômodo onde um parente por acaso dormia.

A recusa foi tão enfática que Stiles continuou pensando nisso por vários dias seguidos, ao ponto de até se sentir frustrado sexualmente. Ter fetiche em transar num carro não era tão incomum assim que merecesse uma resposta dessas. Aliás, quando a sugestão foi de transar no jipe de Stiles, bem que Derek topou rapidinho. Infelizmente acabou sendo mais uma tentativa frustrada, pois antes que pudessem concretizar o ato, sem querer, arrebentaram a porta do jipe. E Stiles, desconsolado e a beira das lágrimas, não teve mais o mínimo ânimo pra continuar.

Mas agora ele podia aproveitar a oportunidade para saciar (parcialmente) suas vontades. Claro que ele preferia que o próprio Derek estivesse ali para lhe ajudar a embaçar o vidro das janelas, mas a sua imaginação também podia dar conta do recado. Tanto que, ao depositar o copo meio vazio no apoio para copos que existia entre os bancos dianteiros — jamais usado anteriormente, vale constar — e levar a mão ao botão de sua calça, já possuía uma semi-ereção perceptível.

Não houve a menor sombra de pudor ao descer as calças e a cueca, e encostar a bunda nua sobre o couro macio do banco do motorista. A imaginação voava solta, lhe proporcionando uma fantasia onde Derek assistia sua masturbação com olhos famintos, quase como se pudesse lhe atacar a qualquer momento. Os dedos massageavam lentamente, enquanto ele elaborava ainda mais a fantasia. Agora o Derek imaginário apresentava um volume notável nas calças apenas por observá-lo. A mão aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos à medida que o líquido seminal saia de forma mais abundante e facilitava o manuseio. Na sua fantasia Derek, sem resistir ficar longe muito tempo, aproximava-se de seu pescoço e rosnava baixo de excitação. Stiles arfou um gemidinho.

De súbito lembrou que precisava, acima de tudo, evitar sujeiras dentro do carro que pudessem denunciar seus atos libidinosos. Parou os movimentos a contragosto e agachou-se afobado atrás da camisinha que enfiara no bolso da calça. Ainda restaria a possibilidade de Derek conseguir farejar o cheiro de sêmen que restasse no ar, mas Stiles já tinha pensado nisso também e após terminar tudo, planejava deixar as portas abertas para o automóvel ficar bem arejado. Stiles estava exultante pela sua própria genialidade.

Mas voltando ao seu momento de autossatisfação, Stiles colocou gentilmente a camisinha em seu pênis lubrificado. E como já estava um pouco suado pelo exercício manual, resolveu tirar toda a roupa para aproveitar melhor a ocasião. Tirar a calça foi fácil já que ela estava nos pés, mas na hora de tirar a camisa de manga longa ele se atrapalhou um pouco e piorou quando, ao se agitar para tirá-la, um barulho forte de algo batendo no capô do carro lhe sobressaltou. No susto remexeu-se ainda mais afobado para se livrar da peça e ao fazer isso acabou batendo o cotovelo no copo já esquecido.

Quando por fim conseguiu deixar a visão livre, deparou-se com o pior cenário possível: seu suco-mix tinha entornado completamente no banco do carona. Seu coração apertou-se de pavor ao ver o conteúdo viscoso escorrendo pra todo lado. Sentiu o desespero começando a tomá-lo e passando a temer por sua vida, ele saiu apenas de meia e camisinha, e deu a volta no carro para encarar de perto a sujeirada no banco do precioso carro de Derek.

Sem saber se o corpo estava arrepiado pelo vento frio ou por estar já antecipando os detalhes de sua morte, Stiles caiu de joelhos, estarrecido. Estava sendo alvo de algum castigo divino?

Quando conseguiu parar de fugir da realidade sonhando com uma conveniente máquina do tempo, Stiles ergueu-se e tentou elaborar uma solução. Minutos depois reapareceu na garagem vestido com roupa de jardineiro e munido de seu poderoso aspirador de pó, avançou determinado a consertar seu erro. Na época que comprou aquele aspirador de pó e líquido não imaginou que o usaria pela primeira vez numa situação dessas, claro. Mas para tudo há remédio e ele ficou feliz de ter o acessório que facilitaria a limpeza.

No entanto, por nunca ter usado antes o dispositivo, ele não sabia que existia mais de uma função no aspirador e quando o ligou, a modalidade de “sopro” estava ativada e acabou jogando o líquido pegajoso no banco do motorista também. Os respingos na porta do carro pareciam caçoar dele.

Agora, definitivamente, seria seu fim.

* * *

Apesar dos pesares, Stiles não se rendeu. Podia estar chorando copiosamente enquanto reunia os materiais para fazer uma limpeza profunda nos bancos do carro, mas o seu instinto de sobrevivência o fazia seguir adiante.

Primeiro ele tirou o carro da garagem e o colocou no sol, com todas as portas abertas. Depois fez uma mistureba de água sanitária, álcool, detergente, um pouco de água da torneira, sabão em pó, desinfetante e, por último, amaciante para ficar cheiroso. Ele nunca tinha feito aquela mistura antes, mas acreditando que os bancos mereciam total devoção, Stiles reuniu os melhores produtos de limpeza do armário na lavanderia. Misturou o conteúdo dentro de um balde à la bruxa de Branca de Neve, vestiu luvas amarelas para proteger as unhas e agarrou duas escovas de lavar roupa, uma para cada mão.

Começando a se sentir um pouco mais esperançoso de Derek não ficar tão irritado assim, ele até cantarolou animado ao despejar o líquido e começar a tarefa de esfregar o couro com força. Fez um monte de espuma nos bancos da frente e para não desperdiçar a mistura mágica, lavou também os bancos de trás que nada tinham a ver com a história.

— Depois dessa, Derek vai até me agradecer por me prontificar a poupá-lo da limpeza. — comentou sorridente, começando a retirar a espuma cuidadosamente com toalhas umedecidas.

Seria mais prático retirar tudo com jatos de água da mangueira, mas ele não era idiota de encharcar o carro. Com movimentos repetitivos e sutis, ele foi tirando toda a espuma. Até se sentiu um pouco como o Daniel San quando o Sr. Miyagi mandava-o encerar o assoalho. Porém, esse pensamento evaporou quando viu o estado dos bancos após se livrar de toda a espuma. Estava tão cheio de marcas e pequenos arranhões que parecia mais que algum guaxinim tinha descontado sua raiva ali.

Respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes.

Talvez — por um milagre — o estado do banco não estivesse tão ruim depois que secasse completamente, então resolveu esperar e se distrair com trivialidades caseiras. No entanto, para seu total desengano, ao verificar horas mais tarde, descobriu que ficou pior! O couro que antes tinha sido macio, agora estava arranhado, um pouco rasgado, com cor diferente e ressecado!

Stiles quis se jogar no asfalto e fingir ser um animal atropelado para assim, quem sabe, escapar da fúria do lobisomem que namorava.

Sua desesperança foi tanta que, sem conseguir pensar em algo melhor, recorreu a ajuda do Google. O santo Google dos desesperados. Foi graças a ele que chegou a uma página do WikiHow sobre como se fingir de morto, mas o passo-a-passo era tão elaborado que, por não lhe restar mais tempo, precisou improvisar sua própria versão.

Por isso, quando Derek chegou, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi um estranho cheiro no ar causado pelos muitos incensos espalhados pela casa. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas estranhando a quietude e a quantidade de velas brancas acesas por todos os lados, desde a porta de entrada. Deu alguns passos receosos, apurando os ouvidos.

— Stiles? O que diabos aconteceu aqui?

Sem resposta.

Por fim, adentrou a sala, atento a possibilidade de alguma seita ritualística de caçadores estar ali para matá-lo, mas tudo o que viu foram os móveis da sala afastados para os cantos da parede para dar espaço a mesa da cozinha que foi realocada para o centro da sala e recoberta por um lençol branco. Acima do lençol estava Stiles deitado de olhos fechados, vestido com uma camisa xadrez e calça jeans. Suas mãos estavam cruzadas em cima do peito e ao redor do corpo havia diversas flores brancas. De plástico.

Derek se aproximou erguendo uma sobrancelha e permitindo que um meio sorriso moldasse seus lábios. O que era tudo aquilo? Algum tipo de jogo sexual bizarro? Sempre suspeitara que Stiles ocultava algum fetiche obscuro, mas não sabia muito bem que opinião formar sobre aquela encenação de velório. Tinha até uma música de fundo vindo da caixinha de som na cozinha. Se não se enganava, tratava-se da Marcha Fúnebre versão violino.

Descansou a mão sobre uma das coxas do Stilinski, ouvindo quando o coração do outro acelerou algumas batidas.

— Você sabe que consigo ouvir seu coração bater, não é? — comentou, subindo a mão pela coxa até chegar perto do quadril. Stiles engoliu em seco, mas não respondeu.

Derek então retirou a mão e foi na garagem para deixar alguns papeis no pequeno escritório anexado lá. E também para cumprimentar seu carro, claro. Depois tentaria entender o que o outro estava planejando. O que poderia demorar bastante, pois Stiles nem sempre era fácil de entender.

Já Stiles permaneceu na mesa, suando frio. Tentava decidir entre fugir de imediato ou se fazer de coitadinho para não sofrer muito. Ou quem sabe fosse melhor inventar uma boa mentira... Será que ele acreditaria num invasor com o único objetivo de danificar o couro de seu precioso carro?

De repente um rosnado raivoso ecoou suprimindo a música que continuava tocando baixinho.

— **STILES!**

Stiles saltou da mesa, de repente muito decidido a manter o próprio couro incólume. Estar vivo era tão bom, ainda tinha tanto na vida a aproveitar! Por isso, em seguida, ele saiu correndo desesperado porta afora com um furioso Derek em seu encalço.

E que Deus lhe ajude!

* * *

Dias mais tarde ele escreveu em seu diário:

_“Nenhum Stiles foi mordido após a louca perseguição. (me arranhei um pouco, mas ele nem ligou!) Eu somente tive que arcar — SOZINHO! — com o pagamento do conserto dos bancos e também tive que aguentar uma semana de gelo de Derek. A vida não é fácil pros Stiles Stilinskis...”_

**Author's Note:**

> Criei essa one-shot pra um desafio de fetiches que aconteceu ano passado e o plano, no início, era fazer algo sensual, mas comédia parece que sempre vai ser minha praia :v


End file.
